


Teasing the Secretary

by FamousSmuggler



Series: Requests and Oneshots [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ecto-bodies, M/M, Office AU, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Underfell Papyrus, is a smug bastard, plots afoot, that elevator guy is probably pissed, voyeurism implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousSmuggler/pseuds/FamousSmuggler
Summary: MourningDew's request:Could you write more kedgeup, only how about Fell thought it would be a good idea to send Sans to work with a vibratorA direct continuation of "Playing with the Boss" I felt it was fitting with the request :DHope you enjoy this friend ^^ A/N: Italics are Sans' thoughts





	

**Author's Note:**

> MourningDew's request:  
> Could you write more kedgeup, only how about Fell thought it would be a good idea to send Sans to work with a vibrator
> 
> A direct continuation of "Playing with the Boss" I felt it was fitting with the request :D  
> Hope you enjoy this friend ^^ 
> 
> A/N: Italics are Sans' thoughts

Sans fucked up. He knew he fucked up. The moment he strolled through the threshold of his work place there was no turning back. He was locked in, the anti-teleportation barrier around the building keeping him thoroughly trapped. He took deep breaths as he walked through the halls, Papyrus a few strides ahead, waving his hands enthusiastically as he spoke about the importance of punctuality.

 

Okay, he could do this. This wouldn't be hard. He just had to last...eight hours..? Sans shook his head.  _ Nope, don't dwell on it! _

 

“Sans, are you even listening to me?” 

 

Sans jumped a little, “Huh, wha? Ya, course I am, Paps!”  The tall monster glared down at him for a moment before smiling and returning to his office. Sans hurried over to his chair, scooting in as close as he could to his desk and crossing his legs tightly. He ignored it at first, the low rumble against his pubis had barely been noticeable but now it grated against his magic in fluctuating rhythms. It was nothing too intense, but he could definitely feel it now.

 

Sans shifted forward in his chair, pushing the magic toy that was seated in his translucent, blue folds further into him and sucking in a sharp breathe. The further in the stronger the vibrations it seemed, but Sans couldn't touch it for readjusting. Hips slowly twitched against the sensations, small beads of sweat dabbing over his skull as his tried to think of anything but the vibrator dripping in his own arousal.

 

**Ring! Ring!**

 

The vibrator picked up in speed each time the phone rang “This...this is Sans.” He answered quickly, hoping the cease in ringing would drop the vibrator’s speed back down.

 

“How are you enjoying my present?” a deep voice chuckled on the other end. Sans growled lowly into the receiver, refusing to give the skeleton an answer. Sudden, intense jolts pulsed through the toy forcing a loud, shocked moan from Sans before he slapped his hand over his mouth to silence himself “I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you. How are you enjoying it?”

 

“I-it’s nice?” Sans whimpered out. Fell chuckled on the other end but the vibrator continued its torturous ministrations, pulsing against the velvety walls that squeezed it further in “Ah haah, what..what do you, hmm ah faah!” steady vibrations turned into rhythmic tappings and Sans couldn't stop the thrusts and moans he gave to the air.

 

“Seems a bit more than nice, Sans.”

 

The skeleton tried to retort but bodies began to shuffle in, their conversations ringing loudly into the workplace and successfully drowning out the sound of his rattling bones.

 

“Oh, well it appears you have some work to get to.” Fell commented darkly, “I’ll let you get back to that then but I assure you, your present will remain as it is.” the line clicked dead and all Sans could do was lower his head and whine.

 

_ Fuck this is going to be long day. _

 

**~~~~**

  
  
  


By the time it was almost lunch, Sans could feel the tears staining his bones. Fell had been quite active with his toy. If a phone rang, the vibrator jolted up a speed. If someone tried to talk to him, it would slowly raise in speed just to bottom out to almost nothing. Whenever Sans thought his body would get some reprieve, the toy would rumble back to life and pull those low, sinful moans right back out.

 

“Sans are you okay?” Papyrus asked, walking out of his office to see Sans hunched over his desk “You’re looking...flushed.” Sans snapped his teeth closed to keep his moans at bay. The vibrator jumped at the sound of Papyrus’ voice, picking up in speed so much that Sans shivered and panted with both embarrassment and excitement.

 

“Ahh! Haah, I’m ahh shit...I’m good, P-Paps!” Phalanges scratched at his desk, praising the stars for the thickness of his black work pants keeping the vibrant glow of his conjured cunt from shimmering through the fabric. His clit undoubtedly swollen from the hours of stimulation was thumbed lightly by the lowered hand over his clothed crotch.

 

Papyrus stepped closer, “Sans?” and the vibrator sped up again.

 

“Haaah, ahh, w-w-what’s u-ahhh-up?” Papyrus leaned in close, too close. Could he hear it?  _ Oh stars, he can hear it!  _ “P-P-Paps...ahhh hmm kinda….kinda close bud.” Papyrus backed away quickly like Sans had burned him, apologizing for making his friend uncomfortable. Sans panted and waved a dismissive hand, the vibrator dying down a little as Papyrus backed away.

 

_ This fucking edgelord will be the death of me… _

 

Papyrus still hung close to Sans, speaking of his plans for lunch and how he’d wish for Sans to accompany him on a lunch meeting with a guest. Sans gave his answers in nods, the soft mewling sounds escaping him hardly constituting for anything other than desperate though they were controlled enough for Papyrus to just barely remain suspicious. A hand returned to his clothed cunt and pawed at it, sighing into his other hand as the friction gave him some bit of relief before the vibrations surged forward again with gusto.

 

Sans bit his hand to remain quiet, but as Papyrus’ voice rang out in greeting he cried out, both in shock and denied arousal.

 

“Fell! I’m glad you could make it!” Flew from the CEO’s mouth before he snapped his head to Sans who had his head hard pressed into the desk. Fell strolled in with long confident strides, an all knowing smirk playing across his fangs. Sans panted as the culprit of his predicament came closer and closer to him, each step felt like it jolted the toy to newer strengths than before.

 

Fell stopped before Papyrus who now leaned on the corner of Sans’ desk, sockets locked onto Sans’ trembling visage.

 

Fell hummed quietly, the deep, raspy tone of his voice sounding way too seductive to Sans’ hazed  mind “Of course, I wouldn’t miss such a grand opportunity.” Sans gave a sideways glare, desperate and pleading, at Fell. Whether the growing smirk was from Sans’ very obvious denied arousal or the fact that Papyrus was seemingly oblivious to the wanton moans and motions his secretary was doing beneath his desk. 

  
The local CEO ushered them into his office, his windows constantly blocked with the heavy shutters. Fell entered first, then Sans with Papyrus taking up the rear. The vibrator let up enough for the small monster to shuffle into the office and collapse on the large, comfortable couch Papyrus had set up. Fell leaned against Papyrus’ desk, arms crossed over his broad chest as he watched Papyrus lock the door. Sans was able to calm himself a little but was sure not to look at the outright smug look on the red eyed skeleton’s face directly, still the subtle wink Fell gave him did not go unnoticed nor help his ebbing desires.

 

“So, uh, I take it Fell was your lunch date?” Sans asked quietly. Papyrus made a noise that could be considered an answer but Sans was more drawn to the slow, sensual kiss his boss gave to his sexual tormentor, the way orange and red blended so perfectly. Sans remembered that tongue, how it tasted, how it felt across his bones and more intimate parts. Vibrations surged forward at his recollection, only now he didn’t bother trying to hide them, instead they sang out into the office no longer suppressed by is wavering embarrassment.

 

Papyrus moved away from Fell, a blush lightly dusting his cheeks. Fell rose from his slanted position and walked over to Sans, leaning down and pressing his teeth to his. A long, slightly clawed finger played against the front of Sans’ pants, pulling the zipper down slowly to reveal the swollen blue lips of his pussy, dripping and quivering at the soft strokes Fell gave him.

 

“You know Sans, I must say I’m impressed that you didn’t tell me about the toy.” Papyrus chimed from the far side of the room. “Or the real reason you were late.”

 

Fell licked along Sans’ vertebrae, scraping his teeth lightly against the bones, “Mmm, so secretive Sans...perhaps we should tell Papyrus the truth then?” Fell grabbed hold of Sans’ wrists, forcing him up into a standing position before turning him and making him brace himself with his arms on the back of the couch “How would you like to give your boss a bit of a replay from last night love?” Sans whimpered, his mind too far gone to even try and deny anything that Fell was saying.

 

“Fuck just do something, please...I can’t…” he spoke in disgruntled pants, his hips wiggling against Fell’s. Chuckles filled the room before a hand reached down and prodded Sans’ eager heat, pulling the high speeding vibrator from his folds only to thrust it back in. “Ahh, fuck Fell c-come on...I-I need hnng!” The penetrations from the toy continued a few more times then Fell left it seated in. The vibrations strumming him along like a harp while Fell pulled his pants the rest of the way down and groped the cheeks of his ecto-body.

 

Fell looked over to Papyrus, the very invested look laden in his features telling Fell he was more than a bit interested in his activities with the secretary the night before, and he was more than happy to give a demonstration, especially with such an eager recipient.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the request! If anyone would be interested in a request go ahead and leave a comment :D
> 
> Take care!


End file.
